Juntos em Pallet
by Mari May
Summary: Os amigos de Ash vão até a casa dele para almoçar, mas quando todos vão embora, Misty resolve ficar mais um pouco. A Sra. Ketchum vai até o laboratório do Professor Carvalho. O que vai acontecer com Ash e Misty? - AAML obs: meu irmão me ajudou nessa FanFi


Ash, May, Max e Brock estão na casa de Ash junto com Professor Carvalho e Tracey para um almoço promovido pela Sra. Ketchum. Todos aguardam por Misty, que não podia deixar de ser convidada! ^_^

De repente, toca a campainha:

ASH: Eu atendo! Deve ser a Misty!

DELIA: Tudo bem, filho! Já estou terminando!

ASH: Ah! Oi, Mis...

Ash fica surpreso: Misty está de cabelo solto! Ela raramente solta o cabelo.

MISTY: Oi, Ash! Que cara é essa? Eu sou tão feia assim?

Ash responde timidamente:

ASH: Não, pelo contrário... Você está legal de cabelo solto...

MISTY: Er... O-obrigada... E-ei, eu cheguei atrasada, Sra. Ketchum?

DELIA: Não, chegou na hora certa! O almoço está servido!

MISTY: Huuum... Que delícia! A senhora cozinha muito bem!

DELIA: Obrigada, Misty!

ASH: Pois é, Misty, minha mãe cozinha bem, mas você...

MISTY: O que está insinuando, Ash Ketchum???

ASH: Você sabe do que estou falando!!!

MISTY: Não, não sei, pois eu cozinho muito bem, se você quer saber!!!

ASH: Ah é? Então prove!

Brock, que já conhecia aqueles dois, fez uma proposta:

BROCK: Misty, que tal você fazer um jantar pro Ash hoje à noite?

MISTY: Isso aí! Vou fazer você engolir o que disse, Ash!

ASH: Se eu conseguir pelo menos engolir a sua comida...

Todos seguram o riso... Tracey cochicha com Brock:

TRACEY: Do pouco tempo que passei com eles, era briga pra cá, briga pra lá... Estou desconfiado de que... Bem, você sabe...

BROCK: Desconfiado? Se você, que passou pouco tempo com eles, já percebeu, imagina eu! Cara, eu já tenho certeza!

TRACEY: É mesmo...

MISTY: Do que os senhores estão falando?

TRACEY: Acho que vou pegar um copo d'água... ^_^''

BROCK: Preciso de sal... ^_^''

Os dois se levantam rapidinho. Não querem nem pensar no que pode acontecer se a Misty souber do que eles estavam falando!

MISTY: Não gostei da cara deles... Aposto que estavam falando de mim...

Tracey e Brock voltam. Todos acabam de comer.

PROF: Delia, muito obrigado, sua comida estava ótima! Mas agora tenho que voltar pro laboratório! Vamos, Tracey?

TRACEY: Sim, Professor Carvalho! Tchau, pessoal!

MAX: May, o papai e a mamãe disseram que iam sair com a gente... Temos que voltar pra Petalburg...

MAY: Ta, vamos lá... Ô Misty...

MISTY: Que é?

MAY: Boa sorte com o Ash! Hihihi...

MISTY: Hunf! Não sei por que essa risadinha...

ASH: Também não entendi...

MISTY: Você não entende nada!!!

ASH: Ah, me deixa em paz!!!

BROCK: Hehe... Eu entendi...

MISTY: Brock!!!!!

BROCK: ^_^'' Hã... May, Max, deixa eu acompanhar vocês? Depois eu volto pra Pewter!

MISTY: Grrr...

ASH: Mãe, o Professor já foi?

DELIA: Já, querido, por quê?

ASH: É que eu queria que ele desse uma olhada nos meus pokémons...

DELIA: Ah, deixa que eu levo pra ele!

ASH: Valeu, mãe!

DELIA: Misty, você se importa de ficar aqui enquanto eu não volto?

MISTY: N-não, Sra. Ketchum!

DELIA: Obrigada! Fique à vontade! Ash, trate sua amiga direito!

ASH: Ta, ta, que seja... Tchau, mãe!

DELIA: Tchau, filho! Tchau, Misty!

Eles se despedem. Ash e Misty sentam no sofá da sala. Misty pega um livro sobre pokémons aquáticos pra ler e Ash vai ver um programa na TV sobre pokémons lendários. Depois de alguns minutos, Misty olha pela janela e vê que o céu está nublado demais.

MISTY: Ash, olha lá o céu!

ASH: O que foi?

MISTY: Acho que vai cair um temporal!

ASH: Ih, a minha mãe deve estar lá no laboratório! Será que dá tempo dela voltar?

MISTY: Não sei, acho que não... Se chover muito forte, vai ser melhor ela ficar por lá...

ASH: É mesmo... E o Brock?

MISTY: Ah, ele foi com a May e com o Max...

ASH: Tomara que eles arranjem um abrigo...

MISTY: Acho que devem estar em algum Centro Pokémon... Sabe como o Brock é, né?

ASH e MISTY: Hehehehe...

Ash diz, com um tom sarcástico na voz:

ASH: Agora eu tô com fome... Que tal você preparar logo o seu ´´manjar dos deuses``?

MISTY: Ah, pode deixar!

ASH: Hã?! Ela não gritou comigo?! Por isso que ta chovendo!

Misty entra na cozinha e procura algo na geladeira...

MISTY: Acho que isso aqui serve! Hehehe...

Ash continua vendo TV...

ASH: Eu ainda não acredito... Ela falou na boa e...

MISTY: Ô Ash!

ASH: Ué? Já prep... Ei!

Misty joga um ovo em Ash.

ASH: Ah, é?

Ash entra na cozinha e pega um outro ovo...

MISTY: Não, Ash, eu só tenho essa roupaaaaa...

ASH: Hahaha! Tarde demais!

MISTY: Grrr...

ASH: P-peraí...

MISTY: Boçal!!!

ASH: Aaaaaah!!!!!

Misty dá um tapa na cabeça de Ash e sai correndo atrás dele.

MISTY: Seu moleque!!! Agora, vou ficar cheirando a ovo podre!!!

ASH: C-calma, Misty!!! Era só brincad...!!!

Ash, no meio da correria, tropeça e cai no chão. Misty acaba tropeçando nele e cai em cima dele. Os dois ficam estirados no chão, olhando um pra cara do outro. Eles ficam meio envergonhados...

ASH: Ai, sai de cima de mim!!!

MISTY: Ah, vai se ferrar!!!

Os dois se levantam...

ASH: Eca! Fiquei mais sujo!

MISTY: Cala a boca e arranja uma roupa pra mim!!!

ASH: E se eu não quiser?

Misty pega Ash pela camisa:

MISTY: Você vai querer sim!!!

ASH: E-eu vou ver! ^_^''

MISTY: A sua mãe não tem nenhuma que não dê mais nela?

ASH: Sei lá... Acho que ela tem um vestido por aqui...

Ash começa a procurar no armário da mãe...

ASH: Achei!

MISTY: Que lindo! Deixa eu experimentar!

Misty entra no banheiro pra se trocar. Ash aproveita e se troca também no quarto dele.

Assim que Misty sai, encontra Ash na cozinha.

MISTY: O que está fazendo?

ASH: Tô vendo o que tem pra comer...

Ash se vira pra ver Misty e fica admirado...

MISTY: Como estou?

ASH: Está linda...

MISTY: O-obrigada...

ASH: Mas você fica bem de qualquer maneira...

Ash se vira rapidamente, todo vermelho... (que fofinho!) Misty também...

MISTY: V-você também está... Bonito...

ASH:...

MISTY:...

Ash quebra o silêncio.

ASH: A chuva parou!

MISTY: É mesmo!

ASH: Vou ligar pra minha mãe.

Quando Ash sai, Misty se senta no sofá e fica pensando no que ele disse: ´´O Ash disse que eu fico linda de qualquer jeito... Hihi... Que bom...``

Misty pega seu livrinho e continua com a leitura... Depois de um tempo, Ash aparece:

ASH: Minha mãe disse que vem mais tarde... E que... Bem...

MISTY: O quê?

ASH: Que a gente podia... Lanchar fora de casa...

MISTY: Ah...

ASH: E que quando ela voltar você faz o jantar...

MISTY: Ih, até tinha me esquecido!

ASH: Então... Vamos, né?

MISTY: Uhum... Deixa eu prender meu cabelo...

ASH: De novo???

Misty lança um olhar fatal, que deixa Ash assustado.

ASH: N-não demora! ^_^''

MISTY: Assim é melhor.

Ash e Misty finalmente saem. Misty pensa: ´´Isso é como se fosse um encontro... Ai, que emoção! Finalmente, só eu e o...``

Eles são interrompidos pela... Equipe Rocket!

JESSIE: Ora, ora! O casal de pirralhos!

JAMES: Ih, olha lá, tão até arrumadinhos!

MEOWTH: Ah, eles tão só num encontro romântico, pessoal!

ASH e MISTY: Hã?????

ASH: Isso aqui não é nenhum encontro!!!

MISTY: E muito menos romântico!!!

JAMES: Ah, um olhar vale mais...

JESSIE: Do que mil palavras!

ASH e MISTY: Grrr...

Misty fala, furiosa:

MISTY: O que vocês querem???

MEOWTH: O de sempre...

JESSIE: Cadê seus pokémons?

ASH: Não estão com a gente!

JESSIE: Não estão com vocês??? Não é possível!

JAMES: É verdade! O pirralho não ta nem com o Pikachu!

MEOWTH: Eles não queriam ninguém atrapalhando... Hehehehe...

ASH e MISTY: Grrr...

ASH: Vem, Misty, vamos sair daqui...

Ash segura a mão de Misty e leva ela pra longe da Equipe Rocket...

EQUIPE ROCKET: Boa sorte!!!

MISTY: Ih, mas esses três enchem o saco...

ASH: É...

Sem perceber, Ash continua segurando a mão de Misty... E quando percebe...

ASH: Ih! F-foi mal...

MISTY: E-eu nem reparei! ^_^''

ASH:...

MISTY:...

ASH: Tem uma lanchonete ali...

MISTY: Ótimo!

Eles chegam e fazem o pedido...

ASH: Eu quero um Misty-quen..., digo, um misto-quente!

MISTY: E eu quero um Ashesbur..., digo, um cheesburger!

Os dois se olham e começam a rir da situação.

ASH e MISTY: Hahahahaha!

MISTY: Você pensa tanto em mim a ponto de fazer isso?

ASH: Ah, você também não pode falar nada...

MISTY:...

ASH:...

Nenhum deles fala mais nada...

A comida chega. Eles pedem a bebida.

MISTY: Sem trocadilhos, hein!

ASH: Hehe...

Quando acabaram de lanchar, Ash e Misty resolveram voltar pra casa de Ash. No meio do caminho, um Caterpie aparece na frente de Misty...

MISTY: Aaaaaah!

Misty pula nos braços de Ash...

TREINADOR: Foi mal, ruivinha! ^_^'' Acabei de capturar esse Caterpie, mas às vezes ele sai da pokébola sem eu pedir...

MISTY: T-t-tudo bem... M-mas tira esse b-bicho daí! Por favor!

TREINADOR: Pode deixar... A propósito, esse menino aí é seu namorado?

MISTY: O quê???

TREINADOR: É que eu gosto de meninas ruivas... Será que você não gostaria de sair comigo, pra gente se conhecer melhor?

Ash fica enciumado... (que fofinho!²)

ASH: Sai pra lá, seu atrevido!!! Não vê que ela ta comigo?

TREINADOR: Ah, é, né? ^_^'' Hehehehe... Tchau pra vocês!

ASH: Hunf!

MISTY: Posso descer... Ash?

ASH: Hã??? Ah, claro, claro...

MISTY: Mas que cara mais tarado...

ASH: Aposto que ele botou aquele Caterpie ali de propósito... Falta do que fazer... Eu hein! Que palhaçada!

MISTY: Ash... Você ta com ciúme???

ASH: Q-quem, eu?????

MISTY: Fala logo, Ash...

ASH: B-bem... Qual é a pergunta? ^_^''

MISTY: Ash...

ASH: E-eu não sei...

Misty se aproxima...

ASH: Misty, o que voc...

Antes que Ash terminasse, Misty já tinha lhe dado um beijo...

ASH:...

MISTY:...

ASH: E-eu não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de mim...

MISTY: E não gosto...

ASH: Não?????

MISTY: Eu te amo, Ash!

ASH: Ah, bom! Hehehe... Eu também te amo!

Ash segura Misty nos braços... E os dois ficam muito felizes! ^_^


End file.
